iamasuperstarfandomcom-20200213-history
My Message To Connor 2020
So I am getting worried about User:TDR97 Connor again. He has been saying a lot of negative things on the Discord chat. I was brave enough to make my page Things I Am Happy Leaving Behind In The 2010s. I think there are lots of things ALL of us could leave behind, or at least make attempts to. I think Connor should leave behind: #Talking about killing himself. Connor you have felt this way for years, it's not healthy! You REALLY need someone to talk to, these thoughts are very unhealthy and upsetting. #Talking about harming yourself. Admittedly, that was one of mine, and I did break it the other day when I got upset. I didn't actually DO it, just said I wanted to cause I felt dumb in that moment. #Worrying so much about others and their lives. I myself am VERY nosy. Yeah sometimes I wish I had things others had, like a renovated house (we are working on it at least - trying) lots of money, to be taller, to be married, get paid more at work or more hours. Sure, I get jealous of people. I guess we aren't "supposed" to, but hell, I think jealousy is a natural human emotion from time to time. Connor, you ALWAYS feel others have it better than you. So fucking what!!! You just got to let it go. As I have said MULTIPLE times, YOU have things I wish I had!!! A fucking house built in 2003? That's like brand new compared to most houses, did you know that!? I can't imagine how beautiful, clean and nice your house is inside. Mine is old and run down and needs fucking renovations. I grew up in an old house, LOL. Your mom is still alive!! Hell, I know I fought with my mom a shit ton too. But all I got now is John's mom for support, sometimes she's no good, telling me to get my eyebrows done and shit. My mom wouldn't have told me that. I am TIRED of getting looked down upon at work for having no college, but my parents never got to send me. I have 0 grandparents to send me, so why don't YOU feel blessed in ways? In my eyes your life is NOT that BAD!!! Sure I have a BF, but you got a lot of time yet to find your match. It's not that much of a rush, man. NO I don't know how others do it, I don't even know how I did it. I don't know. #Blaming God and being mad at God. That's as bad as my mom being mad at God when my dad passed away. You think I am not upset my parents died, Martin died, my Uncle Rick died, I can't always have things my way? But do I blame God? No, it's just fate I guess. Life isn't always a bed of roses, it can suck, but we should be happy we get to be alive, hell not everyone gets that chance. People are aborted, kids are killed, and here we are, out here waking up and breathing another day. Even if we get to eat our favorite food or hear our favorite song, or see our favorite movie, there are things we can do every day to keep us a little happier. #iamasuperstar (talk) 15:10, January 13, 2020 (UTC) Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:2020